Fairy
The Fairies are magical creatures that appear in Winx Club and World of Winx. They are the magical opposite of witches. Overview Fairies are magical creatures that live throughout the Magic Dimension. Throughout the Winx Club series, many different kinds of faires have been seen. These include normal fairies, like the Winx girls and other Alfea students, as well as other types of faires such as Arcadia, the Ethereal Fairies, and the Rustic Fairies. Appearance All Fairies are mostly human in appearance while Arcadia and the Ethereal Fairies have less human features and look more like purely magical beings. The Rustic Fairies have goats' legs, fur instead of clothing, and hair-shaped horns. Source of Power The source of the powers of all types of faires is from their positive feelings and from light. Opposing them magically are witches, who mostly fight evil but using their dark magic. Personalites Most faires are known to have used their powers for good and protect the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil, and have collaborated with other magical beings like elves, witches, and wizards to fight evil, one example being the Company of Light. However, some faires are known to have allied themselves with the evil forces for their own selfish motive desires, such as Countess Cassandra, Chimera, and Princess Diaspro who allied themselves with Valtor in Season 3. Other fairies, while they did not really switch to the dark side or ally themselves with the forces of evil, have however been on the bad side and done bad things. The Vengeance of the Earth Fairies from Season 4 is such an example, where the Earth Fairies, after being freed from Tir Nan Og, decided to seek revenge not only on the Wizards of the Black Circle who trapped them, but also on the human world for forgetting them and they even attacked the Winx who protected the humans. One of them, Nebula, went so far as to overthrow Morgana, the Fairy Queen of Tir Nan Og, and proclaim herself as new Queen of the Earth Fairies. Nebula and the Warrior Faires later repented and returned to the good side. Origin and History of Fairies Seven Ancestral Fairies crossed over from the Legendarium World and spread their magic throughout all the worlds the Magic Dimension, including the Earth. In ancient times, Earth also protected by Earth Faires, but then the Wizards of the Black Circle found a way to resist to the fairies' magic and absorb it and began the Great Fairy Hunt which lasted for centuries. The absence of Earth Fairy magic allowed pestilence, war, and hatred to instill upon the Earth. The Winx freed all of the Earth Fairies in Season 4. Arcadia was described in Season 3 as the first fairy to have ever flown in the skies of the Magic Dimension. The Ethereal Fairies have also been mentioned in Season 4 as extremely powerful faires from the beginning of Time. Other ancient and powerful fairies mentioned in the series are the nine Nymphs of Magix who, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, ruled the fate of the Magic Dimension and were the previous Keepers of the Dragon Flame before the destruction of the Realm of Domino, after which the Dragon's Flame was lost for 16 years. Powers and Strength All-Powerful Fairies Ancestral Fairies Coming Soon... Arcadia Arcadia is the first fairy to have ever existed. Arcadia is powerful enough to guard the Water Stars, which are the opposite of the Dragon Flame. Since she has been living since the beginning of the Magic Dimension, she is assumed to be immortal. Ethereal Fairies The Ethereal Fairies are faires made of pure magical energy. They are timeless, meaning that they are immortal. They are also the guardians of the Gifts of Destiny. Nymphs of Magix The Nymphs of Magix were nine all-powerful fairies who ruled the fate of the Magic Dimension after the disappearance of the Great Dragon. They are supposed to be the most powerful being of the whole Magic Dimension, even more, than Arcadia or the Ethereal Fairies. However, since they are normal fairies, they are also mortal. Earth Fairies Major Fairies In Season 4, the Major Fairies of Earth were introduced. They are the Supreme Guardians of Nature and they are each bonded to a power source which itself derives all its energy from nature. These power sources themselves contain all the essence of what the Major Fairy bonded to them stands for, such as the Sacred Flower of Diana, which is the very heart of nature, and the Blizzard of Aurora, which has the power to freeze the whole Universe. They are in fact so powerful that the Believix powers of the Winx, who are already the Guardian Fairies of the Magic Dimension, were not enough and they had to use the Gifts of Destiny to fight the power of these Fairies. Rustic Fairies The Rustic Fairies, are different from other fairies because they are part goat/horse as shown in their appearance. Amazon Fairies The Amazon Fairies channel their magic through nature making plant monsters, earthquakes, and plant life. They channel their magic through staffs and shields that can be used as boomerangs. They have the ability to detect foreigners in their kingdom as well as those who are not in harmony with nature. Arctic Fairies Arctic Fairies have the ability of ice magic in ways that they can project beams of ice, blasts of ice, walls of ice, or shards of ice. Civilian Fairies In magical strength, Fairies are as powerful as Witches and their relative strengths depend on how much the fairy or witch has been trained. Even though they are magical opposites, fairies can converge their magic with witches. Witches and faires have powers specific to them. Just like the witches who attend Cloud Tower, fairies must attend school to become full-fledged fairies and master all their powers. To do so, most fairies attend the Alfea School for Fairies in the Dimension of Magix. There, the fairies are taught and trained to develop and increase their powers and to use their powers responsibly so as to help preserve the Magic Dimension and fight against evil. Unlike witches, who are known to work for their selfish and personal means, fairies mostly work to help others, even though some of them have been so selfish that they allied themselves with evil, like Cassandra, Chimera, and Diaspro who became Valtor's allies in Season 3. The fairies' powers are however vulnerable to some dark powers, such as those of Darkar, who turned Bloom evil in Season 2. Fairy Forms Fairies abilities are limited in what is referred to as their civilian forms and they have to transform themselves into fairies, where they can use their powers with greater ease and are able to use their magic for more attacks and spells, and they also gain wings which allow them to fly, as well as new clothes. Even though they can stay in their fairy form for long periods of time, exertion or overuse of their magic will force them back to their civilian forms. As the powers of fairies grow, they also gain different transformations called Fairy Levels, which each gives them new abilities. The first one, the standard Fairy Level, also known as Winx level, enables the Fairies to use their power more easily than in civilian mode. Charmix gained by Fairies by overcoming their personal difficulties and boosts their powers. Enchantix is gained when Fairies save someone from their own realm and gives the Fairies many new powers, such as the use of Fairy Dust and Miniaturization. A fairy studies for three years at Alfea, one for each transformation and once Fairies earns their Enchantix and graduate, they become Guardian Fairies whose duty is to protect the home realm and the Magic Dimension from the forces of evil and all the other threats it faces. After Enchantix there is an infinite number of new transformations, called Higher Fairy Levels, which can be earned in specific situations, and which gives fairies new powers which make them even more powerful and allows them to help people better than Enchantix Fairies can, such as Believix, which is obtained by making people believe in magic and which gives the Fairy the ability to reach the heart of people and to make them have positive feelings. Other transformations, such as Lovix, Sophix, and Harmonix are gained from a power source. However, these forms only can be reached by fairies that already reached their final form. Bondings Pixies Pixies help the fairies with their own powers as well as with their daily life and their personality such that the fairy and the pixie are complementary. Selkies As part of their journey to become accomplished fairies, some fairies may bond with a Selkie. The selkies help the fairies with their own powers as well as in the underwater world. The selkies are the underwater equivalents of the pixies. Fairy Animals Coming soon... Witches and Fairies Switching Sides Two fairies, Faragonda and Mirta, once used to be witches. This implies that young girls can still choose to become either a fairy or a witch depending on their personalities. Since Bloom and Roxy discovered their powers when they were 16 years old and usually faires and witches join Alfea and Cloud Tower at this age, and Mirta turned into a fairy from a wifch around this age, it is possible that the powers of witches' and fairies' power start appearing around this age, and a person can switch from a witch to a fairy or vice Versace around this age. Fairies may choose to change sides. This happened with Lazuli that was a fairy and was tested by the Trix. She and her friends used a spell so that the Trix will remove their wings making them witches. Problems Between Witches and Fairies Witches and fairies tend to have opposed natures and this causes rivalry and may lead to tensions between them, like in the "Betrayed!," where many witches joined the Trix to attack Musa and later fight the Specialists and the rest of the Winx girls. In the beginning of Season 1, in "Alfea College for Faires," the witches were so angry that they had not been invited to the party at Alfea that they decided to crash the party and Miss Griffin complains that the Cloud Tower students are never invited to the parties at Alfea and Red Fountain. However, by the end of the season, the tensions seem to have decreased between the Cloud Tower students and the Alfea students because of the Witches stay at Alfea when the Trix took control of Cloud Tower and because they all fought together against the Trix. In the Season 2 episode of "Party Crashed", the witches are even invited to the inauguration of the new Red Fountain building. Mirta explains to the Winx that most witches do not like fairies because they think that fairies live easy lives. The temporary stay of the Winx at Cloud Tower clears more misunderstandings between witches and fairies, and both fairies and witches start having better opinions of each other. By the end of the Season, the Witches are even invited to the party at Alfea. In Season 3, when Valtor takes control of Cloud Tower and sends the Witches to attack Alfea after turning them into his slaves, Flora is shocked on seeing the Witches attacking, saying that she thought the Alfea Fairies and the Cloud Tower Witches were now friends. In the second movie, however, when the Witches crash the beginning of year ceremony by putting a spell on the food so that whoever eats it becomes a toad, Miss Faragonda complains that the Cloud Tower Witches had also made pranks like bombarding Alfea with drops of storm and stuffing the cakes with roaches and snakes during the party the two previous years (i.e. in the years The Secret of the Lost Kingdom and Season 4 took place), and Miss Griffin answers that Faragonda herself insists on having that party every year, but fairies and witches just do not mix. This means that even if the witches are now friends with the fairies they still like to cause mischief by playing pranks on the Fairies, this also means there is some friendly rivalry between them. An example of witch-fairy friendship is the friendship between Miss Griffin and Miss Faragonda as even if they can sometimes be rivals, they are also very good friends. The friendship between Mirta and Lucy, especially after Season 2, is also similar, as Lucy ends by accepting Mirta as now being a fairy and Mirta accepts and respects Lucy's decision to become an accomplished witch and both decide to remain good friends despite their differences, though it still remains a friendship full of rivalry. Male Fairies The fairies seen in the series are female fairies but in the first and second movies, male fairies were seen on Domino. Some male fairies are seen on Linphea in Season 6. Category:Fairies Category:Winx Club Category:Magical Creatures Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 7 Category:Characters Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)